


Ka-Chow Voldemort!

by orphan_account



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Cars, Hogwarts, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just when all hope seems lost for the Battle of Hogwarts, an unexpected hero shows up
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Ka-Chow Voldemort!

The battle would take any help it could get, and that so happened to include the Weasley’s old Ford Anglia when it appeared from the dark forest, running over some very confused death eaters. It brought friends too - a strange red car with a lightning bolt drawn on its side. 

“Ka-Chow!” The red car had yelled, driving into and reversing over the snatcher Scabior. Naturally it caught attention, a few people even stopping their fights to stare in disbelief. Some death eaters tried to curse the car, but their magic seemed to have no effect. Students, teachers and allies alike were baffled, but after establishing the car was on their side they accepted it without much more thought; they didn’t have time to question where the car came from or why it was helping them when they were fighting for their lives. 

Eventually the cries of ka-chow faded into the background of the battle, with shouts and destruction threatening to drown it out entirely. No one noticed when a death eater casted bombardo, sending the anonymous car off the Hogwarts bridge and into the dark waters below, never to be seen again.


End file.
